sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Floyd
)]] Name: Abigail "Abby" Floyd Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Animals, Homeless Service, Baking, Banjo, Christian Theology, Fantasy Novels, Counseling Appearance: Abby is Caucasian, with lightly tanned white skin. She has a heart-shaped face, with dimpled cheeks, plump lips, dark, upturned hazel eyes and a button nose. Her hair is chestnut brown and worn in a long ponytail that ends between her shoulder blades. She has slightly pointed ears with pierced lobes, which she adorns with a wide variety of collected earrings. Abby finds make-up troublesome and time-consuming to apply and difficult to maintain with her busy lifestyle. She employs a light base of foundation, as well as a dull pink lipstick. Abby's overall body type is compact and stocky. She is 5'4" and 153 lbs, with narrow shoulders, a round, pudgy stomach, a modest chest, and short arms that hang just above her waist when standing up. She has rough palms and round, thick fingers, usually adorned by one or two rings, with closely clipped fingernails, which she trims meticulously so as not to chip or catch them on the strings of her banjo. Her lower body has a broad waist with curved, apple-shaped hips, leading into short legs with wide feet which require solid arch support. Abby is most comfortable in clothes meant for work rather than fashion. She generally wears denim jeans or shorts, button-up, flannel shirts, and working boots. While she will also occasionally wear less practical outfits such as sundresses or skirts, she finds them limiting and frustrating to change out of if an emergency arises with her animals or she has a spur of the moment cooking or baking idea. When she is not working with animals, in the kitchen, or playing music, however, she does enjoy collecting and wearing jewelry, especially Christian iconography. In this respect, her tastes lean more towards obscure or out of the ordinary symbols, avoiding things such as Bibles, as she finds them somewhat generic and inexpressive, or crosses and other implements or depictions of Christ's suffering, due to finding them distasteful from a theological perspective. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing blue jeans, a blue and black checkered flannel shirt, black hiking boots, a trucker cap with the Steve'n'Seagulls logo across the front. For jewelry, she was wearing a pair of golden Trinity Knot earrings, a golden Claddagh ring, a locket necklace with interwoven Greek Alpha and Omega symbols inside, and a cord bracelet threaded through a series of metal cubes bearing the symbols K A V O D. Biography: On June 7th of 1997, Abigail Marie Floyd was born to Marilyn Roger in Lowell, Massachusetts. The pregnancy had been the result of an unplanned one night stand, and as a 21 year old junior at the University of Massachusetts, she felt ill-prepared to raise the young girl. The thought of seeking abortion made her uncomfortable, however, so she chose to carry the child to term and work through an adoption agency to find her a home. After meeting with several families over the course of her pregnancy through American Adoptions, she settled on John Floyd and Michael Prichard as the best parental option, and after a month and a half of adjustment and bottle training, Marilyn left Abby's care in the capable hands of her new family. With Abby's adoption, Marilyn felt no further responsibility or attachment towards her, and wanted to move on with her life as quickly as possible, seeking no further involvement with the child so that she could focus on her studies and reorganize her life. After separating from her birth mother, Abby lived the first few years of her life in a modest home within Lowell. Her adoptive parents had moved to the state in 1993 for its relatively progressive LGBT rights, including the rights to adopt a child like Abby in the first place. Frugal saving over the years had allowed John to become a stay at home father for Abby, while Michael worked as a veterinarian to support the family. Despite Michael's busy schedule, they both spent as much time as they could with her as she grew up, leading to Abby developing close relationships with both parents. John and Michael were both private individuals who mostly interacted with family and clients on an infrequent basis and led minimal social lives, preferring to stay home with each other and with their growing family. A few months after Abby turned five, the Floyds opted to return to Michael's hometown of Kingman, Arizona, to assist in the care of his mother Margaret Stone. The couple was concerned for her health as she aged, and despite insistence that she would be well enough on her own, the four family members quickly came to share the spacious home Michael grew up in. In spite of her protests, Margaret loved both Michael and John dearly and was appreciative of more time with her granddaughter, though other aspects of the move were mixed. John and Michael's private lifestyle increased due to fear of prejudice in the surrounding area, and instead of seeking to join a veterinary practice in Kingman or another nearby city, Michael opted to use what few connections he had in the area, savings from the family's frugal lifestyle, and the space of the family home to re-open the veterinary clinic his father had once run from their home. This was seen as a financial risk, but a calculated one that stood to save the family trouble with potential workplace discrimination in the future. Margaret's presence in the home also allowed John to return to work in the growing field of telecommuting as an accountant, to further shore up the family's financial solvency. On an average day, Michael handled appointments while John worked at home and Margaret supervised house upkeep and cleaning to keep herself busy when others were occupied. This lead to long hours spent listening to music or reading with whichever adult was free at the time during Abby's early years. From a young age Abby responded well to fairy tales and nursery rhymes. These stories were used as an early gateway to literacy for Abby, inspiring her to work hard at learning to read so that she could explore and understand them on her own, whenever her parents or grandmother were too busy to read with her. Abby would also occasionally interact with her similarly aged cousins, Bradley and Brady Floyd, through play dates organized by John. These infrequent meetings would be only vaguely remembered as she grew older, but they would help establish a casual, friendly relationship between Abby and her local extended family. While she was not as close with her cousins, aunts, and uncles as she was with her immediate family, she was always glad to see them growing up, and looked forward to rare family events. Most of her time with Michael has been spent either with outgoing, recovered patients or with their own pets. Over the years Abby and Michael collected many pets together through local pet shops or specialized breeders within traveling distance, including the munchkin cat, Russian Blue cat, basset hound, hognose snake, two hedgehogs, and canary that she owns currently. Though she had few pets at an early age and spent more time interacting with temporary patients in Michael's clinic, Abby came to love animals and working with Michael to protect and treat them. Her parents lived in a relatively isolated location, due to the space and noise of Michael's practice, so she spent much of her early childhood interacting with animals rather than other children, even with the infrequent visits from her cousins. She came to treat her pets and patients as her closest friends. When Abby first began to interact with other children and adults in kindergarten, she was a very shy and quiet child who preferred to color and listen to stories rather than interact with the class. The new environment was intimidating and overstimulating compared to the quiet, personal home life she enjoyed. As she gained friends and social experience, however, she became more open and emotionally expressive. By the age of seven she had become a talkative, inquisitive, outgoing young girl, always seeking new friends and experiences wherever she could find them. One of these experiences, beginning in late 2004, was taking up banjo lessons, at the suggestion of her grandmother. She had grown up listening to bluegrass and southern rock music with John, and enjoyed the distinctive sound of both Scruggs and clawhammer strumming. The lessons were challenging, but rewarding, for the young girl, and she spent much of her time at home practicing and performing simple pieces for her family members. Along with inspiring her musical interests, Abby's grandmother Margaret also passed on her love of cooking and baking. Much of the food in the Floyd household was produced or at least overseen by Margaret, and Abby often sat alongside her in the kitchen, quietly reading, coloring, or strumming at her banjo while her grandmother rattled off cooking recipes, tips, and secrets. Once it was decided Abby was old enough to assist her, around the age of eight, it became one of their favorite ways to spend time together. Abby was especially taken with baking, starting with small projects such as pre-made cookies and assisting with selecting and mixing agreement under her grandmother's tutelage. As Abby reached the end of kindergarten, she became more involved with Michael's practice. Going into first grade, she aided in small tasks around the clinic, from bringing light and safe supplies at Michael's request, to comforting calmer patients deemed safe for her to interact with, to playing with and greeting friendly repeat patients that grew to like her. These interactions were kept light and highly supervised, and she was only allowed to interact with patients Michael felt were both safe for her to be around and that she would not agitate or upset with her presence. These small interactions compounded her love for animals and caused her to grow more interested in Michael's clinic as she grew. Abby's interest in reading only increased with age. As her ability to read and reason grew, John introduced her to more complex fantasy tales from his collection. Around the age of ten, she had grown attached to the genre of fantasy, due to its themes of wish fulfillment, savior figures, and ultimately happy endings. Series such as Harry Potter, The Chronicles of Narnia, and Keys to the Kingdom held her attention most frequently, due to their differing approaches to tragedy, redemption, and renewal. These explorations fed into the religious identity she was beginning to form through her parents' guidance, and would play into the conflict of morals she would experience in later years. Abby's adoption had always been open knowledge in the Floyd household, and while they did not get into the exact circumstances of her adoption, she understood that her birth mother had entrusted her to her parents, and had always considered them her parents in every sense that mattered. As such, the topic of adoption caused her no discomfort, and her parents discussed the possibility of a second adoption often. The idea of having a brother or sister, especially a younger sibling, excited Abby and she supported the idea whenever it came up. John and Michael began searching for a second potential child in 2005, as they felt Abby was old enough to adjust to a new sibling without issue and help look after them in her own small way. In the spring of 2007, they began to pursue a second adoption, and eventually met with a young couple, Marco Garcia and Linda Hatchman, who had experienced an unplanned pregnancy during their senior year of high school. While they were both somewhat interested in playing a role in their child's life, they lacked the resources and stability to be effective parents, as well as parental support to start a family. There was also mounting tension between the pair over the pregnancy and its effects on their lives, and as the expected date of birth grew closer, communication became more frayed and the Floyds often found themselves meeting with Linda alone, without her boyfriend. Despite these difficulties, Linda gave birth to a happy, healthy baby girl named Christina on June 28th, 2007. Marco was present, though reserved, during the birth, and in the transitional period afterwards both promised to stay in touch with the Floyds as long as they desired. Due to complications with Arizona state law in regards to LGBT adoption, it was decided that John would take sole custody of Christina through single parent adoption until the state opened up joint custody to LGBT couples. While the specifics of her new sister's birth and adoption were beyond Abby at the time, she was excited to have a new child in the home. She assisted with Christina's early care as much as she could, and became a doting older sister in her spare time. To echo her parents before her, she would spend evenings reading to the newborn, or singing soft lullabies while she rocked her to sleep in her cradle. The sense of nurturing protection that would come to dominate Abby's personality in later years began to take root in these evenings, and in the explorations of her religious identity that she would soon engage in. From an early age, John and Michael tried to instill a strong, compassionate moral compass in Abby. She was raised in a loosely Protestant household, though her family rarely attended church services and preferred to explore their beliefs without ceremony together, due to both a history of discrimination within the church system and their desire to live as private, reserved individuals In the Floyd household, reflection, questions, and critical reading of any intriguing religious texts were encouraged over strict adherence to any one doctrine or creed. This fostered a personal, invested connection between Abby and her faith, based on a doctrine of compassion, assistance, and freedom that she held dearly. While she identified as a Christian, she began to form reservations as she explored her religion more closely. At first, these reservations had difficulty taking shape beyond vague discomfort, but they would become more clear as she grew older. Her parents were supportive of her questions, though neither was particularly well versed in the finer points of theology themselves, and could only encourage her to dig deeper for the answers she was looking for and reassure her that they would be behind her in her spiritual journey. Around the time Abby turned thirteen, the first major questions about her faith began to emerge. Broad, simple questions such as why God allows evil and suffering to exist in the lives of good individuals, and what happens to those who die without ever hearing the Gospel apparently so necessary to secure eternal life and happiness, combined with more targeted questions, such as why divine punishment exists as a concept in the first place. The Floyd household had always been a place of safety and free growth, with her parents correcting any problematic behaviors with firm, but fair explanations of their feelings and expectations, as well as encouraging her to do the same. This method of instruction had always struck her as more fair than the occasional rebukes and enforced consequences she saw in her school environment, and she struggled with the concept of punishment as an idea, let alone one treated as necessary by an all powerful, all knowing being who wanted the safety, happiness, and health of all living things. More than the idea of punishment itself troubling her through concepts such as sin and condemnation to Hell, however, were the forms of punishment that seemed to be celebrated by many believers within her faith. In particular, Abby grew very uncomfortable with the concept of The Cross as a symbol of Christian Iconography. The story of Christ's death, execution, and resurrection was not a story of celebration and victory, in her mind. It was a very sad story, full of unnecessary suffering, death, and loss. The depiction of humanity in the Christ narrative settled uncomfortably with her ideals of good versus evil, right versus wrong, and redemption versus tragedy that she had come to hold so dear due to the early influence of fantasy in her life. She could not believe that hatred, torture, and murder, no matter what their ultimate positive outcome was, should ever be included in the context of celebration, and that no one should be glad that anyone, let alone a perfect, innocent being, had to die for anyone else's mistakes. This discomfort left her in a very strange place with her religious identity, given her inability to reconcile such core messages with her ideals of love, compassion, and freedom. Over the next several years, however, she would become acquainted with a new form of theology: Christian Universalism. She encountered her first taste of the philosophy while browsing a Christian Bookstore during the summer of 2009. She came across two books, Velvet Elvis: Repainting The Christian Faith and Jesus Wants To Save Christians: A Manifesto for the Church in Exile, by the pastor and author Rob Bell. She devoured both books readily, and afterwards felt that she had finally found a viewpoint that understood her struggles with faith. Through internet, she spent the next few years learning the history of Universalism, and studying philosophers and writers such as John Murray, Elhanan Winchester, and Charles and Myrtle Fillmore. In 2011, Abby was introduced to Rob Bell's Love Wins. With the conclusion of this novel, she felt that her religious identity was finally concrete and complete. She strongly believed that a good, Christian life involves supporting and accepting others no matter where they are in life, and rejects the idea that God might punish or hinder anyone, in this life or the next. On the subject of the afterlife, she came to believe that all will find eternal happiness and universal understanding through Christ upon their deaths, regardless of their status in life. Most importantly, she reconciled the story of The Cross not as an attempt to redeem humanity through sacrificial pacts or religious rites, but as an endearing example of the fact that God will not turn His back on the world. That even after torturing, murdering, and desecrating His only son, God did not destroy the world or condemn humanity away from Him, but continued to provide religious support and enlightenment even to the modern day. While she still considered the Cross an uncomfortable symbol that should not be celebrated or worn as iconography, she came to accept its place in the history of God's love for humanity, and appreciate it in her own way. Throughout this time period and across her elementary and middle school, and high school careers, Abby became known to her classmates as a kind, giving, dedicated friend who would always help however she could. She extended the sense of protection and care that she gave to her sister at home to her fellow students, under the blanket of her growing religious awakening. As she became more certain in her faith, she became more charitable and connected with students, seeking out any who both needed and would accept help and supporting them however she could. She would often prepare baked goods at home for fundraisers, holidays, special events, or just to hand out at random during lunch periods to friends and acquaintances, as a show of appreciation and and admiration. She would also continue to bake at home with her grandmother, though as her age advanced, Abby found herself doing more and more of the physical work and research while her grandmother rested and provided comments and background conversation. As an adjustment to her grandmother's advancing age, Abby began to take on more and more of the cooking duties within the house. She split these duties with John, under her grandmother's instruction. While she had helped with the cooking to a minor degree in the past, this allowed her to expand her knowledge and become more familiar with techniques outside of baking. They did not explore cooking to the same degree they had baking, and she was not as passionate about it, but she was happy to assist her family by making simple meals. In her sophomore year of high school, Abby began volunteering in homeless shelters and aid programs around the Kingman area. Homelessness as a concept had bothered her, as she felt everyone deserved the safety, comfort, and sense of identity that comes with a personal, protected space and she was thrilled to help mitigate it as soon as she was old enough. She spent Tuesday and Thursday evenings, as well as Saturday afternoons, volunteering, assisting in petition and charity drives, and delivering personal baked goods to homeless individuals she developed relationships with through her work. In particular, she worked mainly with the Cornerstone Mission and the Safehouse Project. When working in shelters, she often worked in the women and children's sections rather than the men's, and often became engaged listening to stories of poverty, abuse, and abandonment. While she initially worked as a pet sitter and childcare assistant within the shelters, her constant presence and interaction with its occupants led her to develop personal relationships with both staff and residents. With permission of management, Abby began to shadow advocates, maintenance staff, and counselors during office work and upkeep to get a better idea of what their service entailed, and how she might contribute. Her position as a pet sitter and childcare assistant within the shelter allowed to interact with many of the tenants on a frequent basis, particularly those with long-term cases, and lent itself towards friendly relationships as a consequence of her attentive care for their children and pets. Abby's time in the shelter and her growing familiarity with its upkeep and outreach, as well as the relationships she was developing with both staff and clients, led her towards a calling in the field of domestic violence counseling. This calling manifested in a great deal of research from Abby, as well as preparation for a potential college career in counseling psychology. While she was a competent student before, she began studying even harder to keep her best options for college open. Her parents were very supportive of her decision, and often helped her by putting her in touch with online resources, or physical textbooks, to help her learn more on the subject of counseling psychology. Michael was able to use contacts from college to put her in touch with a handful of practicing counselors for interviews and questions through e-mail and Skype, further driving her ambitions. One conflict in her drive to become a counselor was her long-term place in Michael's practice. Her knowledge had grown due to interacting with Michael and his patients over the years, and much of her desire to help people came from her early relationship with injured and suffering animals. A large part of her was also drawn to becoming a veterinarian, like Michael, and joining his clinic after graduating as a full-time practitioner. While she felt she could do more good as a counselor, the idea of leaving Michael's work behind made her sad, especially as close as she was to her many pets and temporary patients. After some consideration, she decided to pursue a base for both careers through high school, and continue balancing her time between working with the animals, volunteering, schoolwork, and her family. Due to her love of animals, Abby became a vegetarian in her sophomore year of high school. While she has no problem with others consuming meat, the idea of doing so herself makes her feel sad and sick to her stomach. It strikes her as inflicting pain and suffering on creatures that deserve their own form of happiness and fulfillment for her own pleasure, which leaves her very uncomfortable. In school, Abby is an A student who is well-liked by many students and teachers. Her inoffensive, optimistic, cheerful demeanor combined with her outgoing nature has earned her many friends at Cochise, and she is always willing to go the extra mile for any of them. She performs well and puts effort into all of her classes, though she excels in biological science and social studies. She interacts with many group within the school, but spends the most time with students who either align with her interests in music, volunteering, or baking, or students who either need her help or are helpful, dedicated individuals themselves. She gets along well with all her teachers, and tries to treat them with respect no matter the circumstances. Over the years, Abby has grown more distant from music, though she continues to pursue it as a hobby. She enjoys playing with friends or on her own to recordings of her favorite bands, such as Trampled by Turtles, Steve'n'Seagulls, and Saving Abel, but has stopped taking lessons due to time constraints with other commitments. However, she is still an avid listener to both bluegrass and southern rock, and enjoys listening to both with John while they cook or look after her sister. Chief among her time commitments are her volunteer service within shelters around Kingman, and assisting Michael at his practice. She is still struggling with which career to pursue, and often structures her time spent with friends around one or the other, bringing them along with her to hang out with and attend to her many pets or bringing them along on volunteer excursions. As she has grown more familiar with the homeless and at-risk population of Kingman, she has begun making weekly runs on Saturday afternoons to deliver freshly baked goods and small prepared meals to a few regular individuals who she knows needs extra assistance. She has established a strong rapport with the staff and repeat clients of the shelters she works with over the years, particularly with the Safehouse Project. The Safehouse staff have been supportive of Abby's desire to become a domestic abuse counselor, and frequently answer questions or point her towards resources as best they can. On a few occasions, she has been called on to sit in on counseling sessions and provide emotional support for guests she had grown particularly close with, with the understanding that she would leave for necessary one on one portions of treatment or if their guests ever felt uncomfortable with her presence. These time commitments can make Abby somewhat difficult to socialize or spend time with outside the school. She attempts to make up for her lack of time by being personable, active, and supportive throughout the school day, rushing back and forth to keep up with friends between classes. To assist with her lifestyle, Abby maintains a high energy, bubbly personality that rarely slows down unless she is completely alone or finding a rare moment of rest. She wants to bring the most positivity she can to every life she touches, which leaves her with little room for leisure and relaxation. When Abby does take time for herself, she most often either catches up with modern fantasy or spends her time with religious texts. Theology maintains an important place in her life, and she has written a few small collections of her own thought for personal use over the years to keep track of where she is spiritually, and where she is going. Fantasy, on the other hand, has grown more difficult for her to participate in. While much young adult fiction is starting to lose its interest for her, due to its simplicity, she finds that fantasy geared towards adults tends to be too bleak and grounded for her tastes. She has been seeking a new genre to fill the void left by her tapering interest in fantasy, or more upbeat others to rekindle it, but so far she has been unsuccessful. Abby is still an avid cook and loves to bake as a form of relaxation whenever she has time and feels her goods won't go to waste. She has learned many of her grandmother's secrets and recipes over the years, and keeps them compiled in a series of notebooks that she is slowly turning into a digital collection, both for her use and to pass down to Christina as she gets older. While her interest in cooking has given her increased proficiency and allow her to contribute more meaningfully to the upkeep of her household and many charity events and fundraisers by providing baked goods and portions of meals, it has also added to her weight over the years. Abby does not make room for exercise in her schedule, and her habit of sampling her treats before, during, and after creation has slowly caught up to her as she cooks more often and with a wider, richer array of ingredients. Her overall diet is fairly healthy, due to her vegetarianism, but she has a tendency to overindulge when it comes to fats, sugars, and oils, and is presently classified as overweight. She has taken her weight in a stride over the years, and only makes concessions to it in her shoe collection, where she seeks strong arch support to offset the mild discomfort being on constantly on her feet during her long daily schedule can bring. On a personal level, Abby's most important relationship in her life is still her younger sister Christina. She tries to spend at least some time with her each evening, reading, playing music, or helping her with schoolwork. Christina has recently taken an interest in the violin, and follows in both Michael and her sister's footsteps in loving and caring for their pets and the patients that move through their home. Now that Christina has grown old enough to start considering her family, and the obvious physical differences between her, Abby, and their parents, she has grown inquisitive about her adoption and family history. With the guidance of her parents, Abby has attempted to be a good sounding board and sympathetic ear for these questions. She did not experience them, growing up, but she has come to understand them through her experience with Christina and through many of the experiences she has encountered through her volunteering. One complication in this relationship is the quasi-presence of Christina's birth parents. As both Marco and Linda occasionally write letters, make phone calls, and send gifts to Christina, she has grown up with some concerns regarding who her "parents" are and why she was adopted, while Abby's complete lack of involvement with her birth mother left her more certain of her identity and family structure. Privately, Abby has grown envious of Christina's relationship with her birth parents, despite the complications it brings. She has had no contact with her birth mother, and while she had no interest in contacting her before Christina, the more she sees her happiness interacting with the small gestures they provide, the more she became curious as to whether her birth mother would want to meet her, or even thought of her. Using social media, she began to try and track her down, in the hope that she had not changed her name or left Arizona in the intervening years. So far, she has been unsuccessful. She suspects the process would be easier with her parents' assistance, but she is afraid of offending them with the request, and bringing up uncomfortable questions due to what they are already dealing with with Christina. Her parents have been receptive both to her questions and the involvement of Christina's birth parents in her life, but she can tell that her confusion as to who to consider her "real" parents hurts them, and she does not wish to add to that pain. For her part, Marilyn remains unengaged with Abby, and has not sought to make contact in the intervening years. She views Abby as the mistaken product of a reckless lifestyle she no longer leads, and believes reconnecting with her would only cause them both trouble. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California under the name Marilyn Brown, with her husband Walter Brown and their three children. Abby and her adoptive parents have remained close over the years. While she spends more time with Michael in his clinic at present, and has a closer relationship with him than with John, she still occasionally finds time to discuss books with John, and frequently works with him to create meals for the rest of the household. She values both of her parents for taking her and Christina in, and supporting her decisions so strongly through the years. She is especially thankful to Michael for not only supporting her in her decision to explore domestic violence counseling in a career, but also providing her with every resource, contact, and opportunity he could to make sure she had everything she needed to make an informed decision about her future. She feels indebted to John for inspiring her curiosity, morality, and love of knowledge as a child. She hopes to one day be able to pay her parents back for all they've done for her, and be able to adopt children herself if she is ever in a position to provide like they have. Following the legalization of same-sex marriage in late 2014, Abby has been assisting in the planning of John and Michael's wedding, which she eagerly awaits. While Margaret has become a less active part of Abby's life as her mobility has declined, Abby still looks up to her as a role model and an important figure in her life. She often comes to her grandmother for advice that she feels she cannot talk to her parents about, such as the search for her birth mother. Margaret has not participated in the search, but has cautiously encouraged Abby to do what she feels she needs to do to have closure and move forward. Margaret still lives within the Floyd household, and works with Abby to see to Christina's homework and day to day needs whenever her parents are busy working. She is very supportive of Abby's volunteer work, and hopes to see her become a counselor after she finishes her education, as she feels the field is a perfect fit for her granddaughter. Abby has maintained a friendly relationship with her cousins Brady and Bradley over the years. They see each other regularly, both at family events and at Cochise High, which they have attended together since freshman year. She is supportive of Brady's band and tries to attend his shows whenever she has free space in her calendar. While she is frustrated by Bradley's coarse, provocative nature with other students, she still loves him as a part of her family and tries to gently steer him towards behaving better around others whenever she can, while defending him as a good person at heart to others. As they are the members of her extended family she sees the most, she feels the closest to them, and tries to remain an active, if infrequent, part of their lives. Abby knows that the time to decide careers is growing closer and she will soon need to pick a school to suit her needs. She has applied to a wide variety of colleges around the country, and received many acceptance letters. Right now, her top choices are Walden University, and University of Oregon, for counseling psychology, and Cornell University and Colorado State University, for veterinary medicine. At present, she is leaning towards counseling psychology, and preparing to make her final decision before the beginning of summer break. Advantages: Abby is intelligent, well socialized, and observant. She has a large pool of possible allies in the student body, and her schedule of volunteering and taking care of animals gives her experience with long work hours and emotional duress, as well as a great deal of experience with stress and time management, which may prove useful if she survives into later stages of the game. Her optimism could help keep any allies she acquires calm and working together, and she has some knowledge in how to support emotionally unstable and traumatized individuals that may be useful in keeping allies as the game goes on. She has some minor first aid knowledge, through Michael's practice, and while much of it is not directly applicable to humans, she would be able to manage cleaning infections and treating surface wounds adequately. Disadvantages: Due to her compassionate nature and investment in helping others, it is unlikely that Abby would resort to violence. She may prioritize the lives and well-being of others over her own, which could result in physical, emotional, and mental duress. She is short and out of shape, making her unlikely to win any serious physical confrontation, as well as limiting her overall effective mobility by way of physical endurance and energy. Her desire to protect and support others may make her easy to manipulate by other students, leading her into dangerous or unforeseen situations which could prove difficult for her to react to. Designated Number: Female student No. 037 --- Designated Weapon: Smoke grenades X3 Conclusion: The girl can't even eat a ribeye without getting all weepy about it? Maaaan, I get a feeling this one is going to be boring as hell. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Empress Plush. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Empress Plush Kills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Suicide by slashing her wrists '''Collected Weapons: ' Smoke grenades X3 (assigned weapon, abandoned) 'Allies: 'Cristo Morales 'Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Abby gained consciousness in the warehouse, in the middle of a conversation between her friend Cristo Morales and Taranis "Tara" Behzad. Her joy in finding her friend alive seemed to scare Tara off, but the two were promptly joined by Kimiko Kao. As a trio they commiserated for a brief moment, Abby trying to rationalize their situation, before Kimiko and Cristo started exploring the warehouse. Kimiko realized Cristo's weapon was unattended and attempted to pilfer it, in Cristo's attempts to stop her he was fatally stabbed and Abby could only watch as he bled away even as she scrambled to his side. Unable to reconcile her emotions following Cristo's death she stumbled her way to the asylum and committed suicide, stowing her body into a corner of one of the therapy rooms. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''The heart is a fragile thing for compassion. I understand her decision. - ''Boris Petrikov '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I'm okay."'' -- When Cristo asks. She was lying. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Abby, in chronological order. The Past: *Hab Da Sleepover V6 Pregame: *Imparare (Considered non-canon) *Extraordinary Machine *Prize Fighter *Involvement *Your Tired, Your Poor, Your Huddled Masses *Wasserweber *IT'S THE G TO THE L TO THE A-B-B V6: *Prepare to Burn *Love Wins Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Abby Floyd. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students